


Happy New Year Brother Mine!

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Sherlock is fed up of all the motivational mantras and decides that this is the day to take action. He will seize the day because life begins at the end of your comfort zone.Also he will probably shoot you if you send him one more self help aphorism or message :)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50





	Happy New Year Brother Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know...... I have tons of WIPs but this drabble presented itself and so here it is!!! 
> 
> Happy New Year to all of you still sailing on the good ship Holmescest !

Sherlock wondered if the goldfish were right about this after all.

Something about the bustling cheerfulness of people anticipating the next year with a sense of hope in the air, about the reams and reams of positive and frightfully cheerful urgings to ‘seize the day’ that had invaded the Irregulars WhatsApp group he had joined recently in order to keep tabs on his homeless network, the ridiculously bubbly way Mrs. Hudson had laughed and actually kissed him on the cheek when she brought in his morning tea today, the advertisement in the morning paper that said ‘Just Do It’, then the way the clouds had parted and the sunshine had blinded him the minute he looked up at the sky and that infuriatingly jolly songbird that had trilled outside his window…..it all made him wonder.

_Was there a pattern? Was some divine force trying to get him to do something he had thought he would never ever do in this lifetime?_

_Was it time to be brave enough to give it a try?_

Fortified by the tea and some truly splendid ginger cookies, Sherlock mulled over the locked room mystery inside his Mind Palace. The locked room that was in fact inside his Mind Palace and locked by him. _Did he dare open it?_

 _If not me then who? If not now then when?_ He thought and then sighed. Since when had he started thinking in clichés and aphorisms?! Dash it all. He might end up making some nonsense ‘New Year’s Resolution’ by the time the day was out if he carried on like this!

A distracted lunch of fish and chips was followed by some pacing and confused violin playing. Some more tea and cookies helped as he deliberated on the pros and cons , the various possible outcomes of his actions ( or indeed his inaction) and then finally, just as the sun was about to set, he made up his mind.

It was now or never. The first day of the rest of his life and all that.

_What was the worst that could happen?_

Uh ok…that thought slowed him down a bit but then his Mind Palace started attacking him. Motivational statements flew through his brain at the speed of light. 

‘Well begun is half done.’

‘You’ll never know until you try it.’

‘Cowards die many times before their death.’

‘Life begins at the end of your comfort zone.’

 _Ok stop!! Stop it,_ he told his brain. _Don’t drown me with your self- help motivational spiel. I am going!!!_

He almost flew down the streets as he went to his destination, not wanting to take a cab because he still needed time to be strong and it was always easier to convince himself later that he had just gone for a walk and wandered back home as opposed to if he gave the cabbie Mycroft’s home address and then sat there in the street and then turned back.

Thus, a scant half an hour later he found himself breaking into said house because _hello?!_ he had NOT made any resolutions about not doing that.

The security code, which was always some combination or pattern of numbers around Sherlock’s birthday was this time the series of prime numbers around the date and it gave him hope.

_Maybe…maybe….._

Mycroft was sitting in his favourite purple suede chair, reading a book, wearing his grumpy old man socks and minion flannel pajamas that Sherlock had given him as a joke some years ago.

He looked sullenly at Sherlock over the top of his reading glasses and took a sip of whisky from his crystal tumbler.

Sherlock blinked.

He wanted this so badly all of a sudden that it hurt. He wanted to wake up to this every day and go to sleep with this every night. His stupid, infuriating, perfectionist, idiotic , genius, lovable brother whom he hated and loved and adored and was vexed by and wanted to just HAVE now for himself forever and ever and _bloody hell…what if he said no?! Not that he ever had said to Sherlock. Well mostly never. But this….._

So he took a deep breath and got off the crazy train of hopelessness cos…well…. ‘nothing ventured nothing gained’….. right?

“Happy New Year.” He said to Mycroft.

“Really?!” Mycroft asked, one eyebrow raised. “Genocide, war, refugee crisis, Venice drowning, Trump still the President in USA and Boris…Boris….” He shuddered. “ You call that Happy?! Also…New in what way?! The earth has been orbiting the Sun for billions of years and who knows that the starting point ever was??! Maybe it is on the 42nd of May for all we know?!” Mycroft growled and frowned and then went for the grand finale “Year?!! What is a year?? It has been lengthening ever since the Earth started to slow down. The atomic clocks…”

Sherlock came close and quietly plucked the book and glass out of Mycroft’s hands and kept them aside. He took off Mycroft’s silly reading glasses and set them also on the table. ( _Animal print frame ?! Really Mycie??_ He thought to himself.)

Then he climbed into Mycroft’s lap and held his face and kissed him on the lips.

As Mycroft stared at him in shock Sherlock said “This is New. Isn't it? It could be Happy if you want it too. If you say yes. And we can do it Year after Year too. I want to. For the rest of my life.”

Sherlock paused and asked “Can it be Mycie? A Happy New Year like this? Every year from now on?”

Mycroft was still gawping at him and blinking as if in a dream. Then he yelped suddenly as Sherlock pinched his arm.

“See? Not a dream!” Sherlock said, grinning. " So? What do you think?"

Then Mycroft smiled. “I thought you would never ask.” He said.

And then he pulled Sherlock even closer and kissed him on the lips softly and sweetly and said “Happy New Year brother mine!”


End file.
